Blood in the Shadows
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: *Spin off of Blood Thirsty Angle's Thief stories* There has been strange murders going on in Domino and Elecktra's acting weird. Can Marik, Anzu and their friends find out why she's acting like this and who is behind these murders? Bad summary I know. MxOOC, and BxA
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello readers and fellow authors! I have returned!**

**E: Heehee, so since Blood thirsty Angle has been writing me into her thief trilogy, Sorceress thought it would be fun to do a spin off story of her newest installment: A Theif's Commitment.**

**Me: Yep! I was so happy with the reaction to 'On the run from the house' and I thought that I would play around a little bit with Elecktra's life.  
**

**Elecktra: Thanks, I feel so loved. *Sarcasm*  
**

**Me: Why E, Sarcasm, that's original.  
**

**E: :P  
**

**Me: Anyways, I will add people like Kaiba into this story, (Much to my dismay) I don't mind Mokuba, but my liking does not extent to his brother, and he's mostly going to be there so E and the others can annoy him ^-^  
**

**Kaiba: Oh thanks.  
**

**Me: Yep, Disclaimer?  
**

**E: Sorceress of the Nile doesn't own Yugioh or anything related it, she does own me and her characters.  
**

**Me: READ! Please!  
**

* * *

The streets of Domino were mostly dark, besides the few flickering street lamps. A young man ran though the dark streets, glancing over his shoulder to see if he was being followed. The man was in gray jeans that were cut and bloodstained. His collared shirt was smugged with what looked like ink and mud. The man sharply turned into an alley and managed to trip over a box cloaked in the darkness. He hissed in pain and looked. His ankle had been twisted backwards and hot pain shot up his leg. A slow sadistic chuckle came from the shadows and the man froze.

"Silly man, you should have known that you couldn't have run from me forever." The voice purred. Panic and fear began to raise in the man's throat.

"What do you want from me? Who are you?" A silver blade flashed against the dim light.

"I want her." The murderess said emotionless as she stabbed the man in the heart with the curved blade then she torn the man's chest open to remove her weapon.

"Sorry you have to suffer like this, but I can't have you getting in my way. But since you asked, my name is Asashin." Then the woman named Asashin**(1)** disappeared, leaving the body in the alley.

* * *

"Hey Anzu?" Yugi asked his friend as they walked into the classroom.

"Have you seen Elecktra?"

Anzu shook her head. She thought it was strange, Elecktra rarely missed school, unless something was wrong. Yugi and Anzu shared uneasy glances.

"Yugi, tell the others that we're going to Marik's house to check on E." Yugi nodded and told Honda and Jonouchi when they walked into the classroom. Ryou walked in and Anzu waved him over.

"Hello Anzu." He greeted politely.

"Hi Ryou, listen, there was a murder last night and Elecktra didn't show at school today. I think something is wrong."

Ryou nodded, his face turning serious.

"We were going to walk over to Marik's house to check on her, you want to come along?"

"Sure. I would like too."

Anzu smiled. She guessed that Bakura was probably not pleased with having to tag along to check on the magician, but he would have to deal with it. Anzu couldn't help the uneasy feeling settling in her chest. It was so alien to her to not have Elecktra there to poke fun at her and to talk to.

'Oh well, I'll find out what's wrong soon.'

* * *

**(1): Assassin in Japanese.**

**Me: So yea, this is my first chapter. ^-^  
**

**Bakura: It was lame. and short.  
**

**Me: Deal with it Fluffy.  
**

**E: As we said before, we don't own Yugioh, and this is in dediction to Blood Thirsty Angle! We thank you for your support.  
**

**Me: Yep, TTFN!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Heehee, I has returned!**

**E: Yea, anyways, she thanks Blood Thirsty Angle for supporting her.  
**

**Me: Yep, On another note: You know how I spelled Yugi with only one u instead of two? Well, I decided it was easier if I had Yugi rather then Yuugi because it's simpler to remember. Sorry if that was confusing.  
**

**E: Sorceress of the Nile only owns her characters and the plot. She in no way calls Yugioh her's  
**

**Me: Way to jump to the conclusion E.**

**E: Yep.  
**

**Me: Get read please!  
**

* * *

Elecktra Merane stared intensely into a bronze bowl filled with oil on the short pedestal on a small table by the bed. Her jaw was set with determination and her eyes were narrowed. In the bowl was a image from last night, the man running for his life.

"Who is that girl?" She muttered aloud.

**Knock, Knock**

"Come in." Elecktra called and she looked up to see Marik.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi." She hastily greeted turning back to the bowl. Marik walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"I can't figure what is going on." She muttered and Marik frowned. Marik began to rub her tense shoulders and back.

"You'll figure it out, you just need to relax." Elecktra ran a frustrated hand though her hair.

"Yea, Right."

"You do."

Elecktra went to stand up, but Marik pushed her back down on her butt.

"You need to relax." He persisted. Marik put a hand on her forehead.

"Take a deep breath." Elecktra took a deep breath, closing her eyes. When she opened them, Marik rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Why is this so important to you?If you don't mind me asking."

Elecktra sighed.

"The man that was murdered last night, he was friend of my parents." Marik's arms snaked around her waist.

"Who would go after your parent's friend?" Elecktra shook her head.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." She looked down at the bowl. The image of the girl standing over the dead man's body frozen on the surface of the oil.

"I just feel like someone is doing this to get to me." Marik couldn't help but think that with the tone she had, just made her sound so helpless.

"It'll be okay. I'm not going to let you get hurt." Marik was a little surprised at the firmness in his voice.

'Wow, I'm insane.'

Elecktra looked up at him with a soft sincere smile.

"Thanks Marik." She then rested her head on his collarbone and Marik's throat closed. She may not be normal, hell, neither of them were normal, but Marik felt so vulnerable around her. There was another knock on the door and Marik sighed though his nose.

'Figures.' Elecktra chuckled at his expression and stood. Marik turned crimson when she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Come in." She called and the door opened to reveal her friends.

"Hey E! Hey Marik!" They all said cheerily. Elecktra laughed as her friends pounced on her, asking tons of questions.

"Okay, Okay!" Elecktra said, holding up her hands. "Lets go downstairs and I'll tell you guys." As her friends filed out of the room, Elecktra looked over at Marik, who was still sitting on the bed.

"You coming?" He looked up.

"Yea."

Elecktra smiled as she took his hand into her own and she pulled him downstairs.

* * *

Rishid smiled as Elecktra, Marik and her friends filed into the living room.

"Alright," Elecktra began. "So, you're all probably wondering why I came to school," Elecktra paused.

"The reason is, the man that was murdered last night, he... was a friend. Of my parents." Yugi and the others shared nervous glances. Rishid looked at his brother, who nodded. Ryou and Anzu shared glances.

"Why would someone go after your parent's friend?" Ryou asked and Elecktra shrugged.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about it."

* * *

**A/N:** **Me: I don't know why, but I seem to enjoy writing the Marik and E moments. **

**E: That moment with Me and Marik was roughly inspired from the Fantastic four: Rise of the silver surfer movie that the authoress loves.**

**Me: I grew up around superhero movies so don't blame me for putting that in there. ^-^  
**

**E: Ya well, the next chapter will be less boring.  
**

**Me: E!  
**

**E: It was boring.  
**

**Me: I don't own Yugioh, TTFN!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Heheh, Sorry for the long wait, I've had a little writers block and my week has been insane. But I shall update now! Hehe Three chapter ^_^

So thanks to the people who were waiting patiently with me to post ^_^ And thanks to Blood Thirsty Angle who has been so supportive and helpful ^_^ KAIBA HAS APPEARED! ^-^ I may not like him, but he was surprisingly fun to poke at, hehehe, sorry Kaiba lovers, I don't like him, if you readers do and are somehow offended by this, I am sorry. But don't flame, I did warn you before that Kaiba was only really going to be around in this story so E and the others can annoy him. So Don't Flame, otherwise I will be mad and not impressed.

I don't own Yugioh or it's characters. just my characters. Any questions?

Read on!

* * *

A man in a black and gold robe sat on a throne like chair, watching other men and women mill and talk nervously. The man was dark with black hair, half concealing his dark eyes. He was thin to the point of lean. The man grinned when a woman with long black hair and pale skin walked in with a silver curved blade, bright like the moon, strapped to her hip. The woman smirked.

"I'm back." The man stood.

"Hello Asashin." He greeted as the woman walked up and bowed in respect.

"I trust that everything is going according to plan."

"Hai Master, but I fear that the magician has her suspicions."

"As to be expected." The man said turned to a large stone tablet that sat by the throne. He gestured for Asasin to join him.

"What do you see on this tablet, Asashin?" Asashin looked at the tablet in silence before turning to the man.

"I see the will of our Mistress."

"Good, what else do you see?" Asashin frowned at that response. She looked at the tablet again. A longer silence lingered between them this time.

"I see, the tale of the Lady's betrayal and her thirst for blood...and vengeance." The man smirked.

"And whose blood does she want?"

"The Nameless Pharaoh, and his White Mistress."

"Good, now prepare yourself, we must wait for the chance to make our next move."

* * *

Elecktra scanned the shelf for the blood red and silver leather bond book that she had searched endlessly for. She smirked triumph when she spotted it on one of the shelves in her reach.

'Haha! Found you!' She silently laughed in triumph. She pulled the book off the shelf.

"So you thought you could hide on me, huh?" She muttered to herself as she flipped the book to its front cover. On the cover, carved skillfully into the leather, was an Egyptian symbol. It seemed to be similar to a thickly petaled flower or a skilled knot with a tooth hanging in the center. The magician grinned when she saw the famous symbol, her mind spontaneously translating the meaning:

'Dragon.'

There were smaller symbols around it, all intertwined with each other around the dragon hieroglyph, each on the four corners of the cover. Water, Earth, Fire, Air, Light, and Darkness. The six elements. Elecktra sighed as she hugged the book to her chest and went to buy it.

"You seem to like these kinds of things, huh?" The shopkeeper asked and Elecktra smiled as she handed the man a few yen bills.

"You can find the most interesting things within these books." She replied. The shopkeeper nodded.

"There's an old legend behind this book." He told her and her ears pecked up. Being a magician, Elecktra had always believed in the chance that legends could always be true.

"Oh?" She asked curious and the man smiled. He had liked her for her love of stories and the open mind she had when it came to old folk legends from around the world.

"Well, It's said that the book you're holding, has the secret to an ancient power, that only a person of pure blood and heart can unlock. It's also said, that the power, has to do with the symbols on the cover." The shopkeeper winked.

"With the murder that had happened and the crappy job that the police are doing, I'd say that power is need here in Domino."

Elecktra chuckled.

"You never know, maybe that legend is true and that pure of blood and heart person is somewhere in this city." Slipping the book into her bag, she gave a wave to the man.

"Thank you!" She called, walking out of the store and onto the street.

* * *

Elecktra shouldered her bag as she walked though the streets of Domino, smiling to herself. It being a Saturday, it was fairly busy and crowded, but Elecktra payed not mind to that fact. Her mind was lost in her thoughts, thinking of what happened the last time she was on this particular street. About two years before, she had flipped out at Yami and Bakura because they almost caused Anzu's suicide. Even though she wouldn't admit it, deep down, she still harbored some anger at them because they were in their petty fight and nearly got Anzu killed. She, Bakura and Yami had booked it down this street to stop Anzu from drowning herself, and it was here that she told Bakura about Akio, Anzu's twin brother that had passed away due to an accident a couple years before. Elecktra walked into the park and stopped, smiling at peacefulness of the spring. The magician walked over the bench that looked out to the pound. Digging out the book, Elecktra placed it on her lap, her eyes scanning over the leather cover. The book itself was about the size of a small tome, with crisp thick slightly yellowed pages that felt rough under her fingers. She opened the book to see it written in Arabic. She smirked. Living in Egypt and with Marik and his siblings, Elecktra had thoroughly learned how speak and read Arabic. She also knew how to read hieroglyphs, which was common among magicians, as well as English and Japanese.

'Alright, here we go.' She thought as she began to read the tome.

* * *

Seto Kaiba and his brother Mokuba walked though Domino. Kaiba walked with pride as his brother trailed behind with a metal silver briefcase in both hands that looked incredibly heavy for the small boy. Seto Kaiba was a tall boy with thick brown hair and cold ice blue eyes. He was the CEO of Kaiba Corp and possible the youngest man to ever do so, he was mostly cold and heartless, or in E's words 'A guy that walks around with a stick up his ass'. His little brother, however was the opposite. Instead of being cold like his brother, Mokuba was a sweet, happy boy with soft gray/blue eyes and a mop of long messy black hair. The boy was one of those kids that was hard not to love and get along with.

"Hey Seto? Are we almost there? I'm getting tired of carrying this thing." Mokuba said and Seto looked at his brother, over his shoulder.

"We're almost there, Mokuba." The pair walked some more until they came to Domino park, where they spotted a familiar face, reading on a bench.

"Hey! It's Elecktra!" Mokuba called, leaving the briefcase at his brother's feet and running over to the girl, who greeted him warmly. Seto inwardly groaned at the sight of the magician. He and her didn't like each other and even if they tried, it would totally fail. He was too hard and she was too spucky. Personalities like just clash on contact. Seto walked up and Elecktra coldly glared at him.

"Should've figured you were nearby." She muttered. Seto remained cold.

"Nothing better to do, Witch?" Seto smirked when Elecktra twitched slightly. He knew full well that she hated being called witch and he enjoyed her reaction whenever he did call her that.

"Actually I was reading this book," She closed her book and stood. Even though she was shorter then he was, they both knew she packed a lot of punch, despite her size and height.

"Until you came along and made the place reek." Rage started to boil in the pit of Seto's stomach.

"You better watch it." He hissed and Mokuba backed away from the two.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Your Highness." She mocked, sarcasm dripping from her voice like venom. That was the last straw. Blind by his rage, Seto slapped Elecktra across her cheek. She looked up and her jade green gaze met his gaze of icy blue. She removed her hand from her cheek and a crude red hand print was imprinted on her soft tanned cheek. Elecktra scowled and punched Kaiba in the jaw, which hurt like a bitch.

"You... Have... No right to hit me, Seto Kaiba." She hissed. Seto rubbed his jaw and glared at her.

"You can't go around acting like you're the king, just because you have power and money. What happened to your pride?" She asked and Kaiba was silent. Elecktra snatched her bag from the bench.

"Apparently you lost it and it fell off the face of the earth." She remarked harshly before walking away.

"Don't talk to me, until you find it." She called over her shoulder, before disappearing into the crowds. The Kaiba brothers stood bewildered. Mokuba looked up at his brother with big innocent eyes. Seto looked down and frowned.

"Mokuba-"

"She's right, Seto, you didn't have to hit her!" Mokuba exclaimed. Seto's eyes widened as Mokuba's filled with tears. Seto frowned as his brother dashed away. He inwardly sighed. He would apologize to Mokuba later. Seto thought as he walked though the city with his briefcase. A woman smirked as she watched Kaiba in the shadow of one of the buildings.

"Good, it's going well."

* * *

Me: CLIFFIE! ^-^

E: Why did you get him to slap me?

Me: You were kindof asking for it.

E: Fair enough.

Me: So, as I said before, if you were a Seto Kaiba fan and you were offended by this, just PM me if you were truely offending. I am sorry, I don't particularly like Kaiba so I'm sorry. With that being said, thanks for reading. TTFN!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Since, Blood Thirsty Angle updated her story, I shall update mine.

E: Alright, she thanks her readers and Blood Thirsty Angle for reviewing and support.

Me: Yes, Disclaimer, anyone?

Yami: Sorceress of the Nile does not claim ownership to the Yugioh characters, just Elecktra and Asashin.

Me: Read please!

* * *

Needless to say, Elecktra was angry at Kaiba because he dared to hit her. Sure, she punched him back, but she couldn't get it out of her head that her stepfather and Kaiba were both arrogant as hell and cruel. Elecktra shook her head.

'No, My stepfather's heart is BLACK! Kaiba's heart has some light within it, it's just hidden deep.' Elecktra thought as she walked along the street.

"Hey, Anzu has her dance class today, I think I want to check it out." Elecktra muttered as she spotted the dance studio where her friend practiced. Elecktra walked up with the book under her arm and entered the building, to be greeted by soft music. Elecktra smiled when she saw Anzu in the front, dancing like a ballerina. Elecktra found that her friend was the best dancer she knew and she sometimes caught herself thinking that Anzu was a dancer by blood.

"Alright ladies, That is all for today." Her dance teacher said as the rows of dances parted. "I will see you next week." When Anzu spotted Elecktra by the door, her eyes lite up.

"Hey Elecktra, what are you doing here?"

"I was walking from the bookstore and remembered that you have your dance practice today, so I thought I'd drop by."

Anzu smiled.

"That's nice of you." Anzu's eyes fell to the red leather bond book Elecktra had under her arm.

"Is that the book?" She asked pointing at it and Elecktra took the book out from under her arm.

"There's a legend behind his book. I've been looking for it for months now and I think it will help me with trying to figure out why someone is murdering the people in my life." Elecktra told Anzu about the legend that the shopkeeper had told her.

"That's cool! But couldn't be someone who wants your powers?" Elecktra looked down.

"It won't be the first time." She muttered. "But Anzu, I think it has to do with this book, I don't know how, but just I think it does." Anzu nodded, knowing full-well that Elecktra's instincts were seldom wrong.

"Just be careful." Elecktra smirked.

"You're just as worry-some as Marik is for me." She teased and Anzu blew a raspberry at her friend.

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

Elecktra stopped and looked straight at her.

"You are too, times ten!"

"Dammit!" Elecktra laughed as the pair of girls continued to walk down the street.

* * *

Asashin peered from out behind the tree as she eyed the complex were Elecktra's stepfather resided. She smirked when she saw a man wrapped in a jacket walked into the building. She caught a flash of dark colored skin and a mop of black hair.

'Good, he's here.'

She slipped into the building and cornered the man in his room.

"Who are you?"

"That is none of your concern." She hissed as she pushed him father into the corner.

"Now, I think I'll take my prize." Just like the other murder, With an emotionless look in her dark eyes, she slid the blade that glinted in the light of the moon into the man's chest. She allowed a small smile as he slid to the ground, dead.

"I can't let you get in my way."

* * *

Me: Yes, Elecktra's stepfather just died.

E: And I couldn't be happier, because he was a bastard.

Me: Thank you for that, E

E: Yep.

Me: Well, this is my update the next one will come soon, Until then, Hope you enjoyed.  
Please R&R, TTFN! NO FLAMES!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I am back! This Chapter took forever.

E: This is long chapter.

Me: Yes, it is.

E: But on the bright side, it's progressive in the story

Me: True, Disclaimer anyone?

Yami: Sorceress of the Nile does not claim the rights to the Yugioh characters or it's franchise. She only claims the OOCs she created on her own.

Me: Thank you Yami, now Read please!

* * *

Elecktra and Anzu walked up to the complex where Elecktra stayed to see a bunch of police cars and ambulances parked in front of the building.

"What the hell?" Elecktra wondered as she and Anzu pushed passed the crowd of people to see a pair of paramedics pull a stretcher with a body bag on it.

"What happened?" Elecktra asked and the guy next to her answered.

"A man was murdered in his house last night, Kuro Maku." Elecktra and Anzu shared uneasy looks, that was her stepfather. Elecktra scowled and stepped out from behind the barriers. A couple of officers looked over to see her.

"Hey, you need to get behind the barriers." One said and Elecktra shook her head.

"My name is Elecktra Merane," She looked down to see the paramedics lift the stretcher into the back of an awaiting ambulance.

"That is my stepfather." The police officers looked at each other.

"If you're his daughter,"

"**Step**daughter." Elecktra injected.

"Then you will have to come with us." Elecktra glanced over at Anzu.

"Can I bring my friend?" The female officer shook her head.

"Sorry, we're going to have to ask you a few questions about the decreased." Elecktra nodded.

"Sure."

She shot a look over at Anzu and mouthed the words.

"Get Marik." Anzu nodded and disappeared into the crowd as Elecktra was pushed into the back of a police car.

* * *

"So, tell us about yourself, Elecktra." The female officer asked, pushing a Styrofoam cup filled with hot chocolate.

"Well, I was born in Cairo, and lived there for ten years with my parents and brother."

"What caused you to move?" The male one asked. Elecktra dropped her gaze and stared into her cup.

"Take your time." The woman gently urged.

"My parents were murdered, when I was ten years old." The officers glanced at each other.

"We're sorry for your loss." The male one said and Elecktra nodded.

"My brother Simon and I were sent here so we could be cared for. Unfortunately, my stepfather wasn't too pleased when we got stuck with him."

"You sound like you're not sad that he died." Elecktra shook her head.

"I'm not, he kicked Simon out when he was done his schooling, and treated me like his little personal punching bag."

"We're sorry to hear that." The male officer said and Elecktra shrugged.

"I don't really care."

"Do you know the other victim?" The other officer asked pushing a picture forward and Elecktra nodded.

"I do, he was a friend of my parents."

The woman nodded.

"Thanks, we appreciate your help." Elecktra nodded and picked up her book and walked out of the room as the male officer escorted her back to the lobby.

* * *

Marik, Ishiuz, Rishid, and the others waited for Elecktra in the lobby. When the girl and the officer appeared, Marik walked up to her.

"You alright?" He asked and she nodded.

"I'm fine, Marik."

"Excuse me," The female officer asked.

"But who are you?"

"I'm Marik Ishtar, and this is my brother, Rishid and sister Ishiuz."

Yugi stood and walked up.

"I'm Mutou Yugi."

"Honda Hiroto, and that is Katsuya Jonouchi, Mazaki Anzu and Bakura Ryou." Anzu and Ryou gave a little wave. The officers looked at Elecktra.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Elecktra nodded.

"She can stay with us." Marik volunteered. Isis and Rishid nodded. The male officer grunted.

"Alright, you all are free to go." One by one they filed out. Elecktra hugged the book to her chest as Marik wrapped an assuring arm around her. Her friends bid their goodbyes and walked to their houses. As they drove home, Elecktra rested her head on Marik's shoulder and fell asleep, hugging her book to her chest.

* * *

**Cairo Egypt, nighttime (Around 11:00 pm)**

Simon Merane walked though the empty street market to the hotel he was renting. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Shadi. Simon thought it was kind of strange to see him out so late, so he walked up to him and greeted him.

"Shh." Shadi hushed and glanced around. Simon gave him a confused look.

"People that around close to you and Elecktra have been attacked the last few days." Shadi told him and Simon's eyes widened.

"Is she okay?" He demanded in a hushed tone and Shadi nodded.

"She's staying with Marik and Ishiuz." Simon sighed in relief. At least she was safe.

"I can't say the same for you, Simon."

"Why?"

"Because you are her brother." A new voice rang out and the two men turned to see a woman with a curved silver blade in hand, standing on the roof of a nearby building. She looked like she was not native to Egypt, with pale skin that glowed in the moonlight, long black hair that framed her face.

"Why are you after my sister?" Simon demanded, annoyed by the fact a mask shaped like Anubis' head was only showing her eyes and mouth. The woman laughed.

"I serve the Dark Queen, and she needs her power."

"So is that why you're attacking the people who are close to us?" Simon demanded. The woman laughed again.

"We need the magician cornered, then we can steal her power."

"She won't go down without a fight." Shadi stepped in.

"We'll just see." She leapt down from the roof and drew her sword.

"Now Simon Merane, you can go peacefully and quietly, or you fight and it won't be pretty." Simon scowled and slowly took off his bag from his shoulder and put it on the ground. Keeping his eyes on his foe, Simon drew a short stick from a long wooden box with Egyptian images on it. Simon stood and muttered a command word under his breath and the stick grew into a oak staff with a phoenix figure on the top. The woman shrugged.

"Your funeral." And the woman lunged, swinging the blade close to Simon's face. Simon dodged and cast a spell at her, which she deflected with her sword.

"Try harder, Magician!" She called down and he growled. A smile curled her lips as she slashed out at him and her blade found its' mark across his chest. Simon hissed in pain and crossed his arms over his wound in an X. Simon fell to one knee and the woman smirked, pressing the bloodied blade against his face.

"Will you give up?" She asked softly and he hissed. She frowned.

"Fine." She drew a vial filled with a white powder. She dumped the contents of the vial on Simon's head and smirked when he fell back, out cold. She hid her sword and turned to Shadi who was standing in the shadows with his key in hand.

"Tell the magician if she wants her brother back safely, she will do as we tell her." She growled and then disappeared into the night with Simon's knocked out body.

* * *

E: Of course, Simon got captured.

Me: E, it keeps the plot going.

E: Meh.

Me: I have to thank the wonderous Blood Thirsty Angle for reviewing the last couple of chapters so far and I would like to thank the readers! Knowing that you guys read my stuff keeps me going, so thank you and until next time, TTFN!

E: PITY ME!

Me: Oh ignore her.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Yay! UPDATES, I is happy about that!

E: Yes, well, we thank Blood Thirsty Angle for her generous support thus far.

Me: Yep, I don't own Yugioh, only E and the other OOCs. Now read please!

* * *

Elecktra groaned as she opened her eyes to see she wasn't in her normal room. She sat up with a start and her memories from the night before flooded back to her in a moment. Her stepfather dead, her going to the police station and her staying with Marik and his siblings. She sighed and found that she was wrapped in one of Marik's old baggy pants and an old jersey. Her book was lying on the nightstand next to her, along with a picture of her family back in Cairo that she left there. She smiled at the familiar sight. The door opened and Elecktra looked up to see Marik poke his head in.

"Hey, you're up." He walked in and sat on the bed with her. He saw that she was looking down at the feet that were peeking out from under the baggy pants he loaned her.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She looked down.

"I know, I should have hated my stepfather for the hell he put Simon and me though, but he did raise me after my parent's death."

Marik pulled her into an embrace, which she gladly accepted.

"I know how you feel." He lifted her chin so their eyes locked.

"After my father died and we moved here, I felt like I should have hated him, but I couldn't. He was my father after all." Elecktra softly smiled and rested her head on his chest as he ran a hand though her thick hair. Elecktra smiled. Marik was one of the only people she could really feel safe with. There was another knock on the door and Elecktra pulled away from Marik.

"Come in." She called and Isis walked in with a grim look on her face.

"What is it, Isis?" Marik asked and Isis swallowed, clearly uncomfortable.

"There is someone here to see us, especially you, Elecktra." Elecktra and Marik shared uneasy glances and nodded.

"Can I change for a second?" Isis nodded and Marik kissed her cheek before following his sister. Elecktra looked around the room to see her jeans and a clean teal shirt. After she pulled the shirt over her head, she turned to see her choker lying on the nightstand. Elecktra scooped it up and placed it on her neck. She placed her hand on the Ankh as she walked down the stairs.

* * *

Marik frowned when he saw Shadi, standing in the doorway. Then he walked up to him and punched him in the face.

"Ow! What the hell Shadi?" Marik screamed, holding his nose.

"You idiot! You shouldn't have put yourself at risk for her!" He yelled back.

"What the hell is going on?" Shadi and Marik turned to see Elecktra standing on the stairway looking very confused.

"Shadi, what happened?" Shadi took a step towards the magician.

"Elecktra, I have something to tell you and something you three should hear."

* * *

Shadi proceeded to tell Elecktra, Rishid, Isis, and Marik about his encounter with the woman, and Simon loss. Elecktra slumped forward and put her head into her hands. Marik wrapped an arm around her in an attempt to comfort her.

"She said that she was doing this to corner you, and eventually steal your power." She pecked up.

"Steal... my power?" She asked slowly and he nodded.

"I don't know what it means." Elecktra smirked.

"I do." The magician stood and raced up the stairs and snatched her book from the nightstand. She began to flip though the thick yellowed pages.

"In ancient times, there were magicians that served each element. Fire, water, earth, air, light and darkness. The highest of the these elements were light and darkness, who were constantly fighting for dominance." Elecktra read aloud.

"The highest power in Ancient Egypt that served light was Isis, divine mother of magic, and the highest power that served darkness was Set, god of evil and the desert. These beings used magicians and sorcerers to do their bidding, to fight one another in the name of their patron." Elecktra turned the page to see a long list of names in cartouches**(1)**. Elecktra placed the book down on the table and the group looked at it. She pointed to the last name under the second column.

"Zireria." Isis translated and looked at Elecktra, who had her lips pursed.

"The Dark Queen." Elecktra looked at Shadi. "That's who they serve, Zireria, they're trying to bring Zireria back from the grave."

"Who is Zireria?" Marik asked.

"Zireria was the White Mistress' sister. She willing served her father whereas her sister resisted and fled with their brother Silos.**(2)**" Shadi explained.

"Zireria then took the throne after her sister destroyed their father." Elecktra took over.

"She ruled over Mistress' home kingdom just as her father did before and she soon became known as the Dark Queen. The house of Life, a group of magicians that served the Pharaoh, proclaimed war on Zireria and the Pharaoh did nothing to stop them. She was killed in battle and swore revenge on her sister and the Pharaoh."

"Looks like more enemies of the Pharaoh." Marik remarked and Isis hit her brother in the back of the head.

"It seems that Zireria's followers are working to revive their Mistress." Shadi said.

"I don't understand why they need Elecktra though." Isis admitted.

"It's because of how the sorcery works." The four looked at the magician with perplexed looks. Elecktra's jaw set.

"Think of it this way, everything has an opposite, right?" They nodded and she continued.

"Zireria and Mistress' completed one another, in order for Zireria to return, she needs Mistress' power of light to complete her powers of the dark."

"Which means, that they need you to bring her back." Marik summed up and she nodded.

"That's why that woman is after me." Elecktra said frowned.

"That also means that your friends are in danger as well." Elecktra was about to reply when out the window there was screaming. Acting on instinct, Elecktra snatched her coat and raced outside, with Shadi, Marik, Rishid and Isis on her tail.

* * *

Me: MWHAHAHAHAH! CLIFFIE!

E: Anyways, here's the definitions:

**(1) An ancient Egyptian symbol that symbolizes magic robes of protection around a Pharaoh's name.**

**(2) Deja vu, anyone?  
**Me: Anyways, thanks to Blood Thirsty Angle and the readers for being so amazing! TTFN!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Ello again!

E: Hi!

Me: So, I'm sorry I left you guys on a cliffie last chapter, but I did not feel like writing so I bring you this part!

E: Sorceress of the Nile only owns me and the other OOCs.

Me: Yep, now read!

* * *

Anzu and Bakura had been walking down the streets and Anzu had been telling Bakura that Elecktra's stepfather had been murdered.

"She didn't look all that upset when she found out." Bakura remarked and Anzu shrugged.

"She wouldn't want me to tell you this Bakura, but E lost her parents when she was young." Bakura's mind started to piece together some of Elecktra's bizarre behavior when they first met.

"Her stepfather would beat the living daylights out them both when they were growing up." Anzu stated and Bakura looked at her as they sat on a nearby bench.

"So why doesn't her brother help her?"

Anzu sighed.

"Simon's an archaeologist, so his work takes him all over, mostly to Egypt. So he's too far away to help her, that's why she relies on the others and me." Bakura frowned. He opened his mouth to reply, when a new voice rung out from the shadows.

"Well, I didn't think that her friends would be so EASY to find." The voice purred. Bakura and Anzu stood and Bakura pushed Anzu behind him.

"Show yourself!" A woman in a jackal mask stepped from the shadows.

"Here I am." She taunted. Bakura's eyes darted to the silver moon shaped blade that she had in her hand.

"What do you want?" He demanded and a sly smile curved her lips.

"I've come for the white magician and the Pharaoh, and to my luck, your lady friend Anzu Mazaki, is a close of both of them." Bakura growled, pushing Anzu farther behind him.

"If you want her, you'll have to go though me." The woman chuckled.

"Brave words, Thief king." The eye of his ring began to glow. Purple tendrils of shadow magic began to stream out of the ring.

"We're fighting in my realm now." The girl cooed and lifted her blade. Anzu stood on her tip-toes to see over Bakura's shoulder to see the woman slashed though the walls of shadow magic. Bakura grunted in pain that the walls of black collapsed in on themselves. The woman crackled.

"Now, I'll be taking your friend now."

"Now if I can help it!" Elecktra stepped forward, with her hands and eyes glowing sheering white. The woman looked over the young girl and frowned.

"So the white magician has come to fight." The woman remarked. "Grave mistake, you will never beat me alone."

"We'll just see about that." Elecktra's voice was dripping with venom, it scared Anzu a little. She know that Elecktra's rage is one of the scariest things on the planet Earth. The woman frowned.

"You are bold." She noted and twirled her sword as it glinted in the dim light.

"I get told that a lot." Elecktra retorted and the two started to circle. The woman's blade glinted in the light of the street lamps and Elecktra's hands remained to glow white. The woman lunged and Elecktra dodged. She sent a blast of light at the woman and it found it's mark on her gut. The woman grunted in pain and she skited across the pavement.

"Who are you?" Elecktra demanded and the woman crackled.

"We need your power!"

"What is your name?"

"Ha! You wish to know my name? It's Asashin." She turned and looked up at the sky and grinned.

"My master calls, we WILL meet again, Elecktra Merane." Then she vanished into the night. Elecktra allowed her magic to depart and she looked over at Bakura and Anzu, who were looking very confused.

"What the hell just happened?" Bakura demanded and Elecktra motioned for them to follow.

"I'll tell you guys everything."

* * *

Yugi had been cleaning up the shop when a strange visitor came into the shop. It was a woman with a jackal mask that hid her eyes and nose with only her mouth and chin showing.

"Hi, can I help you?" Yugi greeted and the woman said nothing. She just walked up to the boy and lifted him off his feet by his collar.

"You bare the Millennium Puzzle, keeper of the Pharaoh's soul." She hissed and fear began to rise in Yugi's throat.

_ 'Pharaoh! I need help!'_

_ 'I know, let me take over.'_

_ 'Right.'_

A bright glow came from the puzzle and Yugi's features sharpened. Asashin growled. She was holding the Pharaoh.

"What do you want?" She smirked as her hands closed around his throat cutting off his air. She chuckled.

"Silly Pharaoh, I serve the Dark Queen."

"The Dark Queen?" Yami repeated, his mind vaguely registering the name.

"Yes, I need a bargaining tool. Your little host should do fine."

"Don't touch Yugi." Asashin chuckled as her hand began to glow black and she pressed it against his chest. Despite the lack of oxygen, Yami cried in agony. Asashin dropped him on the floor as a blue orb floated in her clawed hand.

"I don't intend to harm your little host, but he will be very handy." She laughed as she walked out of the Game shop with Yugi's soul. Yami felt heaviness weigh him down.

"Yugi..." Then he was consumed by the black.

* * *

Me: I always seem to forget Yugi and Yami, so they appeared.

E: About time.

Me: Thanks E.

E: Yep.

Me: Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed and Thanks to Blood Thirsty Angle for commenting ^_^ and thanks to the readers, I keep going. Hugs and Kisses!  
TTFN!

E: Later!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: UPDATE!

E: Hello!

Me: So yea, I don't own Yugioh! I do own Elecktra and my OOCs.

E: Thanks to Blood Thristy Angle and Queen of Water for reviewing! And you readers for reading!

Me: READ!

* * *

"Whoa, that is insane." Anzu muttered as she and Bakura sat on the couch with Isis and Rishid. Shadi had left for Egypt again and Marik was sitting on the arm of a chair. Elecktra nodded.

"Welcome to the craziness that is my life." Bakura smirked at the magician's sarcasm.

"What did that woman want with me?" Anzu asked and Elecktra scowled.

"She probably thought that you could be used as a bargaining tool. It's a common tactic." Marik stood.

"They take someone close to you and try to you them against you." Elecktra started to tug on the coin, deep in thought. Then the phone rang and Isis stood to answer it.

"The one thing I thought was strange was when she slashed though my shadow magic like it was nothing. Not many can stand up to shadow magic." Bakura said and Elecktra nodded.

"When I was fighting her, I felt something inside of her. It was powerful. It felt...Ancient." Anzu looked at her funny.

"What do you mean?"

Elecktra was about to answer when Isis called them.

"The Pharaoh has been injured." They all shared startled glances.

"Where is he?" Isis hung up the phone.

"He's at the Game shop with Jonouchi and Hiroto." Anzu and Elecktra looked at each and dashed towards the door with Marik, Bakura, Rishid and Isis following them.

* * *

Yugi's grandfather was standing outside when they arrived. Concern and worry were written on his old face.

"What happened?" Elecktra asked as they walked inside.

"I don't know, I heard a cry of pain and something falling on the floor earlier tonight. And when I went down to look, I saw the Pharaoh lying unconscious on the floor. No Yugi."

"How is that possible?" Marik asked as they walked into Yugi's room to see Jonouchi and Hiroto worriedly looking over the Pharaoh lying on Yugi's bed. Elecktra walked up and brushed her finger's against his forehead.

"He's alive, but I can only see his soul."

"What's Yugi's soul?" Anzu asked.

"I don't know, but something tells me that it was stolen."

"Stolen?" Jonouchi asked and Elecktra nodded.

"Yes, my guess is that it was taken by force." Elecktra looked down to see Yami's eyes slowly open. He sat up and rubbed his head.

"What happened?"

"You were attacked and blacked out." Elecktra said and Yami looked startled.

"Do you remember anything?"

"I remember see Yugi being held up by his collar by a girl with black hair and a mask." Elecktra looked back at the others.

"What kind of mask?" Marik asked and Yami thought.

"It was some sort of dog, a jackal I think." Elecktra frowned.

"Asashin." She muttered.

"What?" Yami asked.

"I think I know what's going on..." She told them that she had fought Asashin earlier.

"When I was fighting her, it felt like I was up against a puppet." She said.

"Sortof like a mind puppet, right?" Marik asked and she nodded.

"When I was close to her, I felt like she was carrying this power inside of her like I carry my magic. It felt like it was some sort of animal."

"Animal?" Yami asked and she nodded.

"I'm not sure, but I think it has to do with part of the Dark Queen legend." Then something inside of Yami clicked.

"Elecktra, that's why she took Yugi."

"Who?"

"Asashin. She said something about the Dark Queen."

"Then I have no doubt in my mind that was Asashin. She serves the Dark Queen, or Zireria."

"So what are we going to do?" Jonouchi asked. "Yugi's soul has been stolen and we don't know what they want."

Elecktra looked out to the starry night sky.

"I can tell you this, I'm not going to wait around for them to come for me, and I'm not going to stand by and watch innocent people get hurt because of me." They all nodded and Elecktra looked out the window again. She wasn't sure what to expect, but she would be ready.

* * *

Me: This chapter is meh, I don't particularly like it.

E: It was meh, anyways thanks to Blood Thirsty Angle and the Queen of Water. I heart Reviewers! TTFN!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: I'm back 2nd time today!

Bakura: Aren't you special?

Me: Don't be mean to me.

E: Sorceress doesn't own Yugioh, just me and her OOCs

Me:Yep

* * *

Yugi screamed as he fell into a dark pit. When he hit the ground, he looked around, fear filling his being.

'Where am I?' He wondered. It was pitch black and cold. Yugi craned his neck to see an opening high up above his head. It was so high up, he would have to climb in order to get out. Yugi walked up to a walk and pressed his hand up against it. It was surprisingly smooth, like marble. A sound came from behind him and he whirled around on his heel. It sounded like a moan. Yugi walked towards the sound and saw he wasn't alone. Lying on the ground, was a body. Yugi was able to make out a thick mop of midnight black hair in the dim light.

'Is that Mokuba?' Then Yugi noticed that this figure was too tall to be the younger Kaiba brother. Yugi jumped when he spoke.

"Whose there?" He recognized the voice.

"Simon?" Yugi asked and the Egyptian turned over and sat up.

"Yugi? What are you doing here?" Yugi sighed as he sat down on ground.

"I got captured by a woman that came to the game shop. She separated me from Yami." Simon frowned.

"Did the woman have a jackal mask?" Yugi nodded.

"Yea, how did you know?"

Simon looked up at the light that sat high above their heads.

"That woman is called Asashin, she cornered me in Egypt and next thing I know, I wake up here."

Yugi looked up.

"What do think they want with us Simon?"

"I don't know Yugi. My guess is their going to try and use us as bargaining tools."

"What are they going to gain from this though?" Simon looked at the smaller boy. Yugi couldn't help but think that the look in Simon's eyes was like the look that Elecktra got when she felt hopeless or lost.

"You don't know, do you?" Yugi lifted an eyebrow at this.

"What do you mean?" Simon sighed.

"I'll tell you..." And he told him the story of his family's past.

* * *

Elecktra, Marik, Yami, Bakura and Anzu shifted though the many Egyptian legend books that both Marik and his siblings and Elecktra owned.

"You guys have a lot of books." Bakura remarked more then once and each time he said that, Elecktra shot a death look in his direction and went back to reading.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Yami asked.

"I'm not sure." Elecktra said as she read.

"That's helpful." Marik muttered. Elecktra disregarded Marik's comment and she flipped though a brown leather tome that was lying on the carpet. Her eyes lite up when she came to an page with a ripped left corner. Elecktra lifted the tome onto the coffee table.

"I think I found something." She announced and the other four abandoned their books.

"Get the others, they may want to hear this." Marik nodded and walked downstairs returning a few moments later with Isis, Rishid, Jonouchi, and Hiroto behind.

"Though there are many dangerous and enchanting creatures of this world, none is feared more then the Basilisk. This great beast one of the most deadly. A poisonous venom drips from its long fangs, able to kill in less then a minute. It coils like a snake, which brings it's common name: The king of Serpents. Look in the eye of this deadly creature and the call of Anubis will be heard. The blood of the Basilisk is a dangerous, but powerful thing." Elecktra looked up.

"That's what is inhabiting Asashin's body, it's a Basilisk."

"But I thought that Basilisks killed people." Marik voiced and Elecktra nodded.

"True, but what if Asashin was haboring Basilisk's blood?" They looked at each other.

"It could be possible." Isis spoke up. "But she wouldn't she have the characteristics of Basilisk as well." Elecktra looked down, deep in thought.

"I remember a legend I heard as a child," Yami spoke up. "That Anubis allowed SOME souls to be reborn, and one of the things he used revive those souls was Basilisk's blood."

"Wasn't there a price to that though?" Bakura asked and Yami nodded.

"The revived souls became the left hand of Anubis. Sent to walk the earth doing his bidding."

Jonouchi groaned.

"Wouldn't want do that." He muttered.

Yami looked at Elecktra.

"Is there a chance that Asashin is a servant of Anubis?"

"Maybe, but something tells me that there's more to this." Elecktra thought.

"Wasn't one of the details of the story, was when you became the left hand of Anubis, you gained things like death by looking someone in the eye?" Marik asked. Elecktra shrugged. She reached up and snatched a thick black leather tome with a symbol and hieroglyphs carved into the leather. The symbol was an Ankh with a box around it.

"This is the tome I have that has ALL the legends that have come out of Egypt, Thanks to the House of Life. The House of Life has been known to outcast any magician that plays with divine forces," Elecktra explained as she placed the tome next to the other one.

"Or, a human or magician with monster blood."

"What do you mean by monster blood?" Anzu asked and Elecktra flipped though the pages as she explained.

"Some breed like humans do, they find mates and have babies. But some can have- Interests that are FARTHER then themselves." She sighed though her nose when they all got blank looks on their faces.

"They mate with humans." She flatly said and they all understood.

"They mate with humans to create monstrous offspring. The House either kills them, or locks them away, never to be seen. If I'm right, there's a good chance that Asashin is the offspring of either, a magician and a human formed Basilisk, or she was dead and she make a pact with Anubis to bring her back to life."

"I don't know, it seems like a long shot." Yami said.

"It's the best we have, and it may lead us to Simon and Yugi."

* * *

Me: Thanks to Blood thirsty angle and Queen of water for reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10

Me: I has returned for the THIRD TIME! MHAHAHAHA!

E: Right, so you are seriously inspired?

Me: Oh yes.

E: In that case, Sorceress of the Nile does not own Yugioh or its characters.

Me: Yes, just my OOCs. Now please read.

E: OH! Thanks to Blood Thirsty Angle and The Queen of Water for reviewing.

* * *

Yugi was silent when Simon his story about Zireria. Simon couldn't help be feel sorry for him, but there was no point in keeping him in the dark.

"So, it's up to them to free us right?" Yugi asked in a small voice. Simon looked up again.

"I don't know, Yugi." Simon lifted an eyebrow.

"Hey, is just me, or is that light moving farther away?" Yugi craned his neck to see the opening had indeed moved farther away.

"No, you're right, it did move farther away." Yugi heard Simon growl.

"I don't like this." Yugi suddenly felt a wave of grogginess wash over him. He groaned and Simon caught him before he fell onto his back.

"Nonono, Yugi! Yugi!" Simon's voice blotted out, getting fainter and fainter. Then finally, Yugi was lost in the dark.

* * *

"So, how are we going to free Simon and Yugi?" Bakura asked the first question. They were all sitting in Marik's living room. Elecktra smiled.

"When, The first answer is it's in Egypt." Elecktra said and Bakura snorted.

"How do you prey tell intent to get us there?" Elecktra chuckled and stood.

"You don't know about magic do you?" Bakura scowled.

"I know enough about magic." It was Elecktra's turn to snort.

"Yea, **Shadow magic**. **My** magic, is far more different." She motioned for them to follow her. Not seeing much choice, they complied.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Jonouchi asked and Elecktra grinned. The Domino museum loomed above them against the star filled night.

"It's our path to Egypt."

"How do you figure?" Hiroto asked. Elecktra held up her pointer finger.

'One second.' She turned to the door and stretched out her fingers, muttering a command word:

'Sahad'

Marik smirked when the clicking of the locks were heard.

"Wait." She dug into her bag and received nine small clay statues from it as well as a black piece of cloth.

"The reason I always keep spare cloth." She claimed. She then covered the statues with the cloth and muttered another command word:

'L'mun.' A thick black cloud engulfed around them.

"Whoa, where'd you learn that?" Jonouchi asked and Elecktra grinned.

"Hide. It's an invisibly spell." Bakura looked impressed.

"That's useful." She nodded.

"Come on."

* * *

After walking though the dark museum for what seemed like hours, they finally came to a separate wing that branched off from the Egyptian wing. It was a large rebuilt temple, made of white marble and silver. The black cloud departed and Isis' eyes widened at the sight of the temple. Elecktra looked pleased.

"Welcome to the smaller model of temple of Isis." Elecktra announced.

"This is our key to Egypt."

* * *

Me: This chapter was so short!

E: Yea, it was.

Me: Aw well, next one will hopefully be longer. Until then, TTFN!


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Hi! I may finish this story!

E: You others planned, right?

Me: Yes, i do. Thanks to Blood Thirsty Angle and The Queen of Water.

E: Sorceress of the Nile doesn't own Yugioh, just me and the other OOCs of hers

* * *

The head man grinned as Simon and Yugi were lying passed out on the stone floor of the abyss. The abyss was really a hour-glass shape jar, with a clear glass-like surface, but to the two inside, it was pitch black. Asashin walked up to her master.

"The magician and the Pharaoh are coming." The man grinned.

"Excellent." Without her knowing, he pulled a small bronze knife from his robe. "You know Asashin," The woman turned.

"I think that it is time for ME to take over."

Confusion flashed across her face. He gestured for her to come closer to him and when she did, he smirked. He rammed the blade into her stomach and she choked on her own blood. She fell to the ground and began to shake violently and her eyes began to roll back into her head. The man stood there with a smirk on his face when a silver scaled snake coiled from her open mouth. He picked up the snake with care and tossed it into one of the pools along the pathway. The man looked over at the now dead Asashin.

"I didn't need you anymore." He said in a bored tone, walking back to the throne. He would wait for his visitors to arrive.

* * *

"Alright, so we need to decide who is coming and who is staying." Elecktra said in an official voice. After much arguing and debating, they decided that Rishid, Isis, Anzu and Marik would stay behind.

"I can't afford you getting hurt now Marik." Elecktra reasoned. Elecktra looked over to see Anzu talking with Bakura.

"Just be careful." Bakura nodded.

"I will be, don't worry." Elecktra tapped her foot when Anzu embraced Bakura and he buried his face in her hair. Elecktra cleaned her throat and Bakura and Anzu looked at her.

"If we're going to get there on time, we need to go now." She said though closed teeth. She felt her anger flare when he kissed her head. Her eyes held a frosty glare in them as he stepped onto the platform. She breathed slowly before she opened the portal and looked at Bakura and Yami.

"Alright, here's how this works," Elecktra, Yami and Bakura stepped onto the platform.

"When we step though, you have to picture in your mind where you want to go." Yami and Bakura nodded.

"Alright, ready?" They nodded and Elecktra pulled them though the swirling portal of sand.

'I WANT TO SEE YUGI MOTOU AND SIMON MERANE!' The trio screamed in their minds as they fell.

* * *

They fell for what seemed like miles. Elecktra, Bakura and Yami had their hands clenched tightly onto each other's sleeves. They braced themselves for the painful fall... but none came. They opened their eyes to see themselves hovering about five inches off the ground. When they stepped onto the ground the wind picked up around them. They squinted and lifted up collars to keep the sand from entering their noses or eyes. Finally the wind stopped and they opened their eyes. Before them was a large white temple, like the one they jumped though, but this one was far bigger.

"What was that about?" Bakura demanded, shaking out the sand from his hair. Yami did the same. When they looked up, they saw Elecktra looking at the temple, deep in thought.

"Is something wrong Elecktra?" Yami asked and she turned.

"I don't know, something feels wrong and I can't put my finger on it." Yami nodded.

"I understand how you feel."

"Hey!" They looked to see Bakura standing at the entrance of the temple, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Come on, we don't have all day!" Yami glanced at Elecktra.

"He sounds like Kaiba." She muttered and he snickered.

"Come on!" With Elecktra leading the way, the trio walked inside, not sure what to expect.

* * *

Me: This chapter was kindof short by my standards.

E: It's a chapter.

Me: XP Anyways, bye! TTFN!


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Have returned! And this was the longest chapter ever!

E: It was. She is sorry it took forever, she had other stuff to do.

Me: Yep, so disclaimer?

Ryou: Sorceress of the Nile does not own Yugioh or its characters, just Elecktra and her other OOCs.

Me: On with the story!

* * *

They were standing at the end of a very long stone chamber. Pillars entwined with stone serpents supported the ceiling that wasn't seen. Yami noticed there were some snakes had emerald eyes that sparkled like they were alive, the other snakes had rubies on the eyes or just plain stone. Either way, he couldn't help but feel unnerved by them. Pools of murky water lined either side of the walkway. Elecktra inclined her head and the three walked deeper into the chamber. Bakura noticed a body, lying motionless on the path. Elecktra spotted it as well and her staff materialized in her hand. They shuffled forward and Elecktra knelt. It was a body of a woman and Elecktra turned her over and gasped. Yami frowned.

"That's the woman who stole Yugi."

"Asashin." Elecktra whispered and she touched her neck.

"She's dead."

"But not the creature inside of her." They looked up to see a man wearing a dark Egyptian-styled robe. He had a smirk on his face that made Elecktra sick.

"Hello Magician. Hello Pharaoh." He greeted with a sickly sweet smile.

"What have you done with Yugi?" Yami demanded and the man smirked.

"Oh don't worry Pharaoh, your host and the magician's brother are fine. They're just ... drained from the travels."

"Liar." Elecktra stepped over Asashin's body and stepped closer to the man, her staff in hand.

"You're feeding like a leech off their lifeforces." She pointed her staff at the man.

"Tell me where they are." The man cooed and stepped aside to reveal a hour-glass shaped jar.

"This is an enchanted hour glass that serves as a scrying bowl." The man told Elecktra. He spoke a command word and an image appeared in the sand. It was of a man and a boy lying limply on black ground. Elecktra gasped when she saw the cone shaped hair on the boy.

"Let them go!" The man laughed.

" And give up the one chance that I may have?" He began to stalk around Elecktra like cat watching it's prey fight helplessly.

"What has Mistress told you about the Dark Queen, Mhmm? Did she tell you that her sister was a blind follower?"

"No."

"Or that she was stupid to take the throne while her sister resisted her fate?" He demanded, making Elecktra scowled.

"She told me that Zireria couldn't see the tyrant her father was. She resisted that fate, because she didn't want to be associated with the man!" The man was taken back by the force in Elecktra's voice.

"She did when she believed was right when she locked him and herself away. She was doing for the sake of innocent people."

The man snorted.

"Right, and I guess that means that she did it for the idiot magicians and the clueless mortals?"

"She acted for her people." Yami stepped forward. "You don't understand, when you are a ruler, you make choices based on the PEOPLE'S needs, not your own." The man glared at Yami.

"You weren't any better Pharaoh, you did nothing to stop the magicians KILLED her!"

"Why are you making a big deal about this?" Elecktra demanded. "Zireria was before your time." The man's face when emotionless. Elecktra began to truly see that his eyes were black and empty, like they were dead.

"Zireria," He said softly, almost a whisper.

"Is my past, present, and future." Tingles ran up Elecktra's spine as the truth came crashing down on her.

"You're Hangyaku no Musuko.**(1)**" Hangyaku smirked. He stopped circling Elecktra.

"The house didn't see my true potential, just like they don't with you."

"I don't toy with things that I know are too dangerous, like the darkness." Elecktra growled and Hangyaku laughed.

"Oh really? You are the vessel of Mistress, servant of Isis! It is your fate to free Zireria, and that blood flowing though your veins will be used shatter her chains and she will rule as the greatest sorceress on the face of this earth!"

"No!" Elecktra snapped and Hangyaku looked at her. "I don't think you realize that MISTRESS is the greatest sorceress that ever lived. Zireria is nothing compared to her power!" Hangyaku gritted his teeth.

"Mistress is long gone, with only the memories of her sister." He hissed.

"No, she is not! She lives on though me, I am part of her and she is part of me." Elecktra said triumphantly. She was speaking randomly and she was hoping with all her being that her words were true. She knew that Hangyaku was a powerful magician, but she could never stand up to him, he was far more experienced then her when it came to combat magic. Hangyaku opened his mouth to say something when a sound echoed in the chamber. Music sounded from down the chamber. It was sorrowful and eerie. Elecktra turned to see a bird, black like the night flying with a burlap bundle in it's talons.

"Horus?" Elecktra asked lifting an confused eyebrow. The black kite dropped the bundle at Elecktra's feet and landed on his lady's shoulder. Horus stopped and stared at Hangyaku. Hangyaku's gaze dropped to the sack at Elecktra's feet.

"That... is the tome of dragon's blood." Elecktra looked down to see the bundle Horus had dropped. Peeking out from behind the cloth of the bag, was the red tome that she had brought only days before and had completely forgotten about. Elecktra looked up when she heard Hangyaku start to chuckle. Soon the chuckle grew until the sound filled the chamber.

"This is what she sends her defenders? A songbird and a tome! Do you feel better now Merane? Do you feel safe?" Elecktra scowled. It may not be the best weapons, but at least she didn't feel like she was taking on this magician alone. Hangyaku's laugh quieted and he looked at her, suppressing a grin.

"There is one more thing I am curious about Elecktra. More then once, you and the Dark Queen have met, and so far she has failed to kill you. How did you survive?" Elecktra frowned.

"No one knows how I escaped," She said quietly. "But I know why she couldn't kill me. It was because my mother and father died to save me. They died out of love for me and my brother. There are many people on this earth that will defend me, no matter the risk." Hangyaku twitched.

"Yes, I can see now. When your mother and father gave up they're lives, they saved you." He mused.

"Yes, I understand. But it was only a lucky chance that saved you from her." A grin stretched his lips.

"Well, I think we shall match the powers of Elecktra Merane, the host of Mistress against the left hand of Anubis.**(2)**"

"But Asashin is Dead!" Yami spoke and Hangyaku's grin grew.

"True, the** spirit** is dead, but as I said before, the creature that dwelled within is still very much alive." There was a growl and the chamber trembled. Elecktra cursed. Hangyaku chuckled as he made his way back to the throne that sat at the end of the chamber.

"And she is aching to see you again." Elecktra held up her staff in defense and Yami and Bakura readied themselves to summon Shadow magic. One of the pools, the one that Hangyaku had dropped the snake that coiled from Asashin's mouth began to bubble.

"Close your eyes!" Elecktra yelled as the silver scaled snake, this time hundreds of times bigger then its' original size. Keeping her eyes shut, Elecktra lifted a shield around them and the Basilisk lunged and slammed against it. Elecktra winced. Yami and Bakura sensed the shudder in both the shield and the magician.

"Elecktra, that thing is too powerful." Yami told her. "You can't keep up the shield on your own."

"What do you suggest I do?" Elecktra cried, wincing again when it slammed against the shield again. She knew that Yami was right, she couldn't support the shield and attack the Basilisk. That would drain her powers too quickly and leave them open for attack. Elecktra felt Horus' wing brush her cheek. Worried about the kite, Elecktra opened her eyes enough to squint. The sight that greeted her surprised her effectively. Horus was circling around the Basilisk's head, clawing and pecking at the Basilisk's eyes and nostrils. The Basilisk screamed when Horus' beck disappeared from view. Black blood rained down and the blood rain down the shield. Elecktra realized what Horus had done. He had pieced the two Basilisk's eyes.

"NO!" Hangyaku screamed. "Your bird may have blinded the Basilisk, but he can sense you still!" A plan began to form in Elecktra's mind.

"Yami, keep the shield up!" Before Yami had a chance to protest, Elecktra used her staff as a lift and leaped into the air. She landed in front of the Basilisk and slashed at the snake. Elecktra inwardly cringed at the overpowering smell of the serpent's blood. The Basilisk must have sensed that she was going to fight him, but thanks to Horus, it was slow and sluggish. It attempted to attack twice and both times, she dodged. When it missed the second time, Elecktra readied the sharp end of her staff. The Basilisk lunged once again, its aim straight for the magician and she was ready. She shoved her staff into its mouth and felt it crack under the force. Hot pain began to burn in her arm as she let go of her staff. A fang had stabbed her arm and Elecktra pulled it free, knowing it was too late and feeling the poison course though her body.

"Elecktra!" Yami's voice cried as she fell to her knees. Her vision was growing foggy and dull pain was running up her arm. She felt a hand steady her and saw a wave of black out of the corner of her eye.

"Horus," She said to the bird meekly. "You were amazing, I just wasn't fast enough." She swallowed, feeling the poison doing more damage to her body. She heard Horus coo and felt the touch of a hand on her wound. Elecktra faintly registered the Egyptian chant that Yami was saying next to her.

'Return this girl's power and might so she may continue the fight.'

"Get away Pharaoh!" Hangyaku's voice came from above her. "Get away from her. I said get away!" There was a bang like a gunshot and Elecktra felt the hand leave her. She saw Horus take flight and the chamber began to come back into focus.

"Very clever, Pharaoh." Hangyaku said, looking at the boy that sat only a few inches away from Elecktra.

"But you will regret it." He raised a sword over his head, aiming for Yami's head, when Horus tossed Elecktra the smooth fang that was still dripping green with venom and sharp like a knife. In a flash, she was on her feet and stabbing the fang into Hangyaku's back. Hangyaku screamed as pain washed over him.

"Never...touch...my friends or family...again!" Elecktra hissed though clenched teeth as she drove the fang deeper into the other magician's body. Hangyaku gasped and choked, then he fell to the ground dead. Elecktra looked over the body of the other magician.

'I hope you meet your fate.' Elecktra mentally spat. She turned and helped Yami up. A brilliant light came from the glass and two orbs of white light floated out of the jar. One floated over to Yami and sank into his chest.

"Yugi." He muttered, hugging his chest. Elecktra turned to see the other orb turn into a man lying face up at the end of the chamber by the throne.

"Simon." She whispered, breaking into a run up to his body. She fell to her knees next to him. He looked like he was sleeping, in fact in the back of Elecktra's mind, she wished he was just sleeping and this whole thing was just a nightmare.

"Simon, you have to wake up. I don't want to lose you too!" Elecktra cried, feeling tears forming in her eyes. Simon groaned and opened his eyes.

"E?" He croaked and Elecktra grinned, hugging him tightly.

"I was so afraid I lost you." She whispered as Simon kissed her head.

"I know, but I'm here now." Yami pulled Simon up and they turned to one another.

"Any ideas on how to get out?" Bakura asked and they looked at each other.

"Right, did not think of that." Elecktra muttered. She looked up to see Horus hovering urgently by the door.

"I think Horus knows a way out." They turned and looked.

"Right, I'm going to trust a bird." Bakura said and the two magicians glared at him.

"Horus isn't a normal bird, he's a kite." Simon stated and Bakura's face went blank. Elecktra rolled her eyes.

"Kites are a sacred bird to Isis. It's her bird form, so naturally, I have a kite** (3)**." Bakura made a face.

"Right, whatever." Yami sighed.

"I think we should follow him, he did attack the Basilisk." They nodded and followed the black kite, stepping carefully over the dead bodies of the magician, spirit and Basilisk.

* * *

**(1)Traitorous son in Japanese. I thought it fitted considering Zireria is an enemy. **

**(2) Harry Potter was running though my head when I wrote this.  
**

**(3) This is true actually. For the readers who don't what a kite is, it's a small bird of prey. I'm talking about the bird though this and whenever Horus the Kite shows up in my stories.  
**Me: Thanks to Blood thirsty Angle and Queen of the Water for reading and reviewing.

E: PITY ME!

Me: Oh be quiet, E. Anyways, thanks, TTFN!


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Twice in a row! YAY!

E: Right, the updates are a day apart.

Me: SHHH! Oh great now you spoiled it, thanks alot E.

E: Right. Thanks to Blood Thirsty Angle and Queen of the Water for reviewing. (And Angle for pitying me)

Me: I heard that E. I don't own Yugioh. Happy reading!

* * *

The group followed Horus who was flying ahead. Elecktra guided Simon though the dark, Bakura and Yugi, who was now in control followed behind. She didn't realize that Yugi had taken the bag with the tome in it when she wasn't looking. Soon the group came to a large pit. It was black and seemed to fall for miles. Horus circled over the pit.

"He wants us to jump." Simon said and Yugi leaned over to look down.

"It's pretty far fall, are you sure?" He asked and Simon nodded.

"Horus is an intelligent bird."

"It's true he is." Elecktra cut in.

"Either way," Bakura said. "I would rather get out in one piece, not as a splat."

Elecktra snorted.

"Just trust us." Before neither Yugi or Bakura could stop them, Elecktra and Simon leaped over the edge and plummeted down. Yugi and Bakura shared glances and shrugged. They followed the pair of siblings, with Horus diving after them.

* * *

Rishid and Isis watched as Marik paced up and down the room with a worried expression on his face. Anzu, Jonouchi, and Hiroto were sitting under the large windows, worrying just as much as Marik was. A blast of light erupted from the temple, temporarily blinding them. When the light died, Anzu, Jonouchi, Hiroto, Marik and his siblings looked to see Yugi, Bakura, Elecktra and Simon standing in the door of the temple. Rishid and Isis helped Simon sit, Jonouchi, Hiroto and Anzu hugged Yugi, Bakura got a hug from his girlfriend. He was going to give her a kiss when Elecktra cut in.

"Keep it PG!" Bakura shot the magician a dirty look.

"Shut up."

"Make me." Anzu chuckled as the magician and her boyfriend started a glaring contest. When Bakura turned away, Elecktra muttered something in Arabic that did not sound like a compliment. She turned and grinned when she and Marik locked eyes. He walked up to her and offered a small smile.

"I told you I would be okay." She muttered playfully. Marik traced her jawline with his hand.

"Right, just I'm glad to see you're alright." He whispered, pressing his lips against hers. They would have continued, if Bakura hadn't cut in.

"If I can't kiss Anzu, you can't kiss Marik, magician!" He called and she shot a death glare in his direction.

"He kissed me!"

"Whatever." Marik snickered when she poked her tongue out in the direction of the thief.

"So, is it over?" Elecktra smirked.

"It's over for now, but with my life, I doubt it will be peaceful for very long."

* * *

Me: Hehe, the moments with Marik and E are so cute. (Hopefully not really cheesy) and the moments where E and Bakura clash are entertaining.

E: Me and Bakura are like Riku and Dark from DN angel.

Me: Haha! Yes you are! Except you enjoy pressing his buttons.

Bakura: -.-; I'm standing right here!

E: I know *Evil look*

Me: TTFN! This story is almost finished! I was going to write another soon and there are one or two chapters left for this one! Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: OMG! LAST CHAPTER!  
**

**E: This was a short story.  
**

**Me: It was, but I had a lot of fun writing it. Thanks to and such at the bottom.  
**

**E: Happy reading!  
**

* * *

**Seven years later: July 17, 9:00 pm...**

Marik paced up and down the hospital waiting room of the Domino hospital. He had grown to dislike this hospital, because of the frequent visits that Elecktra had to make thanks to her stepfather. It gave Marik some peace of mind that the bastard was dead, and his wife was here for a happier reason.

"Marik you stop worrying." Anzu spoke up. She and Bakura had gotten married first then Elecktra and Marik followed after. Marik started to pace again.

"Marik, she'll be alright." Isis cut in. She and Rishid had decided to stay in Domino and be the curators of the Egyptian galley at the museum. The nurse walked in with a clipboard in hand.

"Mr. Ishtar? Elecktra will see you now." Marik turned.

"Is she alright? Is the baby okay?" The nurse smiled as she lead them into the recovery room.

"She did wonderfully and the baby is fine." She opened the door and Marik looked. Lying on one of the beds was Elecktra, with a exhausted but happy look on her face. In her arms was a small bundle wrapped in a pascal pink blanket. Marik walked up and kissed Elecktra on the lips.

"Is she...?"

"Yea, she's ours." Elecktra smiled as she gazed down at the child. Marik chuckled when she took his finger into her tiny hand.

"So what are you going to name her?" Anzu asked. Elecktra and Marik looked at each other.

"You should be the one to name her, E." Marik said. " You were the one that brought her into this world and I suck at names." Elecktra smiled and looked down at the baby.

"I think Amba." Marik looked down, seeing the little tuff of purple/black hair on her head.

"Yea, Amba Ishtar." Elecktra smiled.

'I'll protect you with my life, Amba. You may not know it now, but I will all in my power to see you grow into a young woman.'

* * *

**Me: I am DONE!**

**E: Thanks to:**

**Queen of the Water: Thanks, I appreciate the support ^-^**

**Blood Thirsty Angle: Thanks, haha, I enjoyed putting that in there. Thanks for your support ^-^  
**

**Me: Haha, I thought it was funny how E told Bakura and Anzu to keep it PG.  
**

**E: It's fun to push Bakura's buttons.  
**

**Me: Thanks for the reviews! TTFN!  
**


End file.
